


[Art] Pouting is Unbecoming

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Digital Art, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Pregnant Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020] Hannibal never wanted a mate… at least, until he met Will. He was the first Alpha Hannibal ever wanted, the first he ever considered bonding with, the first he considers worthy to be submissive for, to mate, to be bred by. And after the fall? His Will was finally on the same page. It’s about time they finally got on with it anyway, he was not getting any younger and he did want Will to successfully impregnate him someday soon, he has waited long enough after all.But, the thing is, when he finally was pregnant, he didn't expect to feel the consequences quite so fast. Like not fitting his suits anymore. Pouting was unbecoming, but it was hard to suppress when he couldn't even button his shirt or close his pants due to the baby bump anymore. At all.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	[Art] Pouting is Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the accompanying fic by SonicGavel here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096999)

[](https://imgur.com/JCnVu6G)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> pillowfort link: Coming soon!  
> tumblr link: Coming soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pouting is unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096999) by [SonicGavel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel)




End file.
